Visiting a Friend
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by kill king. Orihime ventures to Hueco Mundo to check up on Nel, only to catch her and Halibel in the middle of something and gets dragged into it... NelXOrihimeXHalibel!


**A.N.: This is a request by kill king. Please R&R. No flamers!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome! Futa!**

_Visiting a Friend_

_**Shortly after the Thousand Year Blood War…  
**_**Urahara Shop**

Orihime knocked on the door to the shop, standing outside for a moment before the door opened up. The girl beamed when she saw Yoruichi standing in the doorway and hugged her. "Hey, Yoruichi!" she cheerily greeted.

Yoruichi happily returned the hug. "Hey there, Orihime. It's nice of you to drop by." The werecat welcomed her in and closed the door behind her. "So what brings you here?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to see how you and Kisuke were doing." Orihime gave her mentor a friendly smile. "Chad and I were really worried."

Yoruichi nodded. "We're doing fine. It was touch and go for a while but Nel busted us all out."

Orihime knew the story of what happened after she'd left Yoruichi to fight the D Sternritter, Askin Nakk Le Vaar. Though Yoruichi's brother, Yushiro, joined the fray, the battle became harrowing when the pair became poisoned by the Quincy's Deathdealing. Kisuke arrived to lend assistance and held off the man with his wit and his Bankai, leading to Grimmjow stealing the kill. However, in his dying moments Askin left them all trapped inside his poison dome to die with him. Unable to move, Kisuke and Grimmjow collapsed from the poison hitting them. Their deaths, along with the deaths of Yoruichi and Yushiro, all but assured.

Thankfully, the Arrancar, Nel, was able to bust them out. While Ichigo and Renji went after Yhwach, Orihime and Rukia made their way to them in the aftermath of the battle and Orihime did her best to heal them. However, it was not so simple to relieve the group of the poison in their system. Orihime's powers could do wonders but poison was something that her powers had trouble overcoming. To that end, Kisuke detoxed the group and sent Nel and Grimmjow home to Hueco Mundo after the battle was over.

"Um…actually, I was kinda hoping to ask you about Nel?" Orihime asked.

Sitting down in a chair, Yoruichi poured Orihime a glass of tea. "What for? Are you concerned for her?"

Orihime gave her friend a curt nod. "Uh huh. Ichigo and I were worried about her. I know Kisuke said she'd be fine but I can't help but worry."

Yoruichi understood Orihime's empathy. She knew that the girl cared for all of her friends and Nel was no exception. "I'm afraid I can't really give you an answer. We haven't heard anything from Hueco Mundo after the war, I'm afraid. All me and Kisuke know was that shortly after the war Grimmjow and Nel busted out Halibel from Yhwach's dungeon before they returned to Hueco Mundo. Other than that, I can't say."

Sipping her tea quietly, Orihime thought about Nel. She liked the Arrancar. Unlike the other psychotic members of Aizen's army, the girl was more human than the others, even in her childlike state. Still, whenever Orihime remembered the panting, worn-out look on Nel's face after the battle, she couldn't help but worry.

Thinking quietly for a minute, Orihime decided that there was a way to know for sure if Nel was okay. "Yoruichi, do you think you could open a Garganta to Hueco Mundo?" she asked timidly.

Sitting back in her chair, Yoruichi thought about it. "I don't see why Kisuke can't. He's perfected the technique so it shouldn't be any problem." Yoruichi would have voiced concerns about sending Orihime alone into Hueco Mundo but she knew that the woman was capable, having survived a trek all by herself through the desert while training for the war. And Kisuke's portals had become precise so Yoruichi wouldn't have to worry about Orihime wandering around all alone while looking for them. "I'll go talk to Kisuke. You promise you'll be cautious?" Yoruichi asked. "We have a truce with Halibel and her Arrancars but that doesn't mean everyone is an ally."

Orihime gave the woman a brave nod. "I'll be alright. I'll just see how Nel's doing and head home."

"Okay. Soi-Fon is coming over to spend some time with me this afternoon so I'll probably won't see you when you get back." Yoruichi got up. "I'll go talk to Kisuke about opening a Garganta for you. Wait right here."

Orihime nodded. She knew it was a little dangerous to go into Hueco Mundo all by herself. But then again, she really wanted to know if Nel was alright.

"It's okay," she told herself. "What's the worst that could happen?"

_**Later…  
**_**Hueco Mundo**

Orihime stepped out onto the white sands, the portal closing behind her. The girl's yellow blouse was covered up by the cloak Kisuke and Tessai had provided her, a bracelet on her arm to activate the Garganta whenever she wanted to return, courtesy of Kisuke.

Looking around, Orihime found herself in front of Las Noches. Orihime remembered how the place looked the last time she came to Hueco Mundo. The place had been absolutely wrecked by the Quincies. It surprised Orihime to see how quickly the massive fortress had been rebuilt in the weeks since the war's end. "They must be really good at building stuff…" she noted. Clutching her cloak as a cold wind hit her, Orihime began to walk towards the huge stone fortress, heading for the entrance off in the distance.

It didn't take Orihime long to find she had company incoming. A trio of figures emerged from the entryway of the fort. Orihime blinked when she saw the recognizable figures of Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun come into sight. "See? I told you I felt someone come through a Garganta!"

"Yes, Apacci, bravo, what do you want? A cookie?"

"Shut up, Mila Rose!"

"Quiet, both of you," Sung-Sun scolded, her pink eyes narrowing when she saw Orihime coming towards them. "It seems we've company."

Apacci blinked when she recognized Orihime. "You? What are you doing here? I thought you'd left already!"

The Amazonian Arrancar bopped Apacci on the head. "Idiot, let her speak." She turned back to Orihime and crossed her arms. "So what brings you back here?"

"I'm glad you're all okay," Orihime said quickly, giving the three a warm smile.

"We're fine, thanks to you," Sung-Sun nodded, giving Orihime a slight bow in deference to the fact that Orihime saved them after Quilge critically wounded them, especially Apacci. "So then, what brings you to our home?"

"I wanted to come see if Nel is okay," Orihime explained. "Me and Ichigo are really worried about her."

The three girls looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the girl. "She's fine," Apacci said, her grin relieving Orihime.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Orihime smiled. "That's good to hear. Can I see her? Is she here?"

Sung-Sun nodded. "She's here in Las Noches. But right now she's-"

Mila Rose slapped a hand over Sung-Sun's mouth. "She'd be happy to see you. Right now she's just tending to Master Halibel and helping her unwind."

They took Orihime into Las Noches and led her down a long hallway. Walking up a flight of stairs, Mila Rose pointed. "She's in the room down the hall. Have fun…" She and the other two Arrancars turned and walked away.

"Uhhh…you think we should tell her?" Apacci asked, confused why Mila Rose didn't let Sung-Sun finish her sentence.

Mila Rose grinned. "Nope. I think this makes way better entertainment." The three rounded a corner and waited, poking their heads out and watched Orihime near their master's room, her friends snickering along with her…

While the Tres Bestia schemed from down the hall, Orihime reached the room they directed her towards. She cleared her throat and gently knocked on the door. "Hello?"

She received no response at all. She knocked again but still there was nothing. Waiting patiently for a minute, Orihime leaned close and pressed her ear to the door. After a moment, her ears picked up a sound coming from inside the room.

She could hear a moan and…smacking?

Now, Orihime was naïve and could be a bit of an airhead but even she knew what those sounds meant. Her cheeks turned pink as she continued to listen. In the midst of the moans, Orihime could hear Nel's voice beg Halibel for more. "Oh god! Halibel! Faster! Faster!" she heard her plead.

Orihime's eyes turned towards the doorknob. "I shouldn't…" she told herself. But listening to the sounds inside stirred her curiosity and she couldn't resist. "Maybe I'll just take a peek…" Her heart pounded in her chest as her hand touched the doorknob and turned it. Cracking it open, Orihime leaned forward and peered through the small crack.

She saw that the room was large, with a couch, a chair and dressers lining the wall. She saw a full length mirror hung on the opposite wall, reflecting what was happening on the bed in front of it. Orihime's eyes widened as she caught sight of the two women on the bed, fornicating like wild animals.

Nel was instantly recognizable, with her green hair and her white, creamy-skin body. Orihime saw a woman on top of her, whom she didn't recognize. She assumed that it was Halibel, based off of Nel's description of her, with her messy blonde hair and her mocha-dark skin. Orihime had to admit, the woman was the epitome of beauty, seeing her dark skin glisten with sweat. The girl also noticed the lack of a mask fragment, indicating that the woman was already in her released state.

But when Orihime opened the door more to get a better look, she noticed something that blew her mind. She assumed that Halibel was fucking Nel with a strap-on dildo. But to her amazement, she saw that Halibel had an actual cock between her legs, plunging her very real phallus in and out of Nel's cunt.

"Who's your queen?" Halibel teased, pinching Nel's nipples.

"You are! Oh! You're my queen, Halibel!" Nel howled, arching her back as she reached climax, her pussy squirting all over the sheets.

"Ohhh! Fuck!" Halibel moaned, throwing her head back while she pulled out of Nel's squirting cunt to shoot thick ropes of cum all over Nel's flat belly and round tits. "Ahhh…" she moaned, sticking her tongue out lewdly, her hands going to grope her own ass. "It's not enough…" she panted, her own pussy dripping wantonly. "I want more. Nel, it's your turn. Fuck me," she said lewdly, leaning down to lick the cum off Nel's stomach.

Nel giggled from Halibel's soft tongue licked her skin, "Heheheh…that tickles." She sat up and pulled Halibel into a deep kiss, moaning from the taste of the woman's cum on her lips. When they pulled away, Nel gave Halibel a dirty smile. "Ready?"

"Give it to me," Halibel whispered, her eyes gleaming with lust.

The two women got off the bed. While Halibel sat down in the large chair, Nel stood at the foot of the bed, sliding both hands down her front until she started to rub her clit. "Ahh…" she moaned, rubbing her sensitive nub tenderly. Her body glowed green, astounding the spying Orihime. The teen watched as Nel concentrated her spirit energy into her loins, her jaw dropping as Nel's clit started to grow and grow. "Ohhhh…" Nel hissed, biting down on her lower lip as the pleasure swelled inside her. "Mmmmmh!" While Orihime spied on them, Halibel reached beneath her futa cock and started to finger herself, groping her tit at the same time.

Finally, Nel's clit reached the end of its transformation, becoming a huge cock. Nel threw her head back and gave a lewd moan as she came, her seed shooting all over the carpet. "Mmmh! That always feels good," she sighed, running a hand through her green hair.

Halibel stood up and gestured for Nel to sit down. However, as she did, her eyes glanced over at the door and she spotted that it was cracked open. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the eye spying on them. In a flash, she Sonidoed over to the door and threw it open. Orihime let out a yelp as she tumbled into the room, landing at the woman's feet. "And who do we have here?" Halibel said, raising an eyebrow. "A little voyeur, spying on us."

Nel stared in confusion when she saw that their voyeur was Orihime. "Orihime? What on earth are you doing here?" she asked, blushing when she realized that Orihime had been watching them in the middle of coitus.

Sitting up on her knees, Orihime stammered a response, unable to take her eyes off of Halibel's cock that was right in front of her face. "I…I…I just came by to see if you were okay, Nel. But I…I…I…" She may not have known much about sex but she was pretty sure women couldn't grow those.

The queen of Hueco Mundo raised an eyebrow. "You came all the way to Hueco Mundo, putting yourself in danger of being attacked by Hollows…just for a social visit?"

"Ic-Ichigo and I…we…we were really worried about Nel and…and…and Yoruichi hadn't heard from you and…" Orihime stammered in response, her face turning bright red in embarrassment.

"Aww!" Nel walked over to the girl and knelt down, hugging her. Orihime's face turned red as a tomato when Nel's futa cock touched her stomach. "You came all this way to see me? That's so sweet of you!"

Nel stood up and helped Orihime to her feet. The girl continued to blush as she stared at the two women's transformed genitals. "How…" she stared, too baffled to even phrase her sentence.

Halibel knew what she was thinking and chuckled while stroking her hard phallus. "We Arrancars can morph our genitals by concentrating spirit energy into our clits, turning them into penises. I'm surprised you aren't aware. Soul Reapers can do it as well."

Orihime's ears burned as she listened. She couldn't imagine Rangiku or Rukia growing futa cocks.

Nel giggled at Orihime's embarrassed expression. "Yeah, even you could do it, Orihime!"

"What? Me?!" Orihime stammered, her hands going into her face. She couldn't imagine herself growing one of those.

"But more important than that, Orihime…" Halibel's eyes flickered with devious intentions. "It's not polite to spy on people. Since you interrupted us," she looked over at Nel and winked, "I think you should join us."

"What?!" Orihime gasped. Her cheeks somehow turned even redder, making her face look like a balloon about to pop.

Smiling at the suggestion, Nel came up from behind and reached around Orihime to cup her breasts. "Yeah! Come on, Orihime!" Her futa cock slid underneath Orihime's skirt, making the girl gasp as her hot rod rubbed her pantie-clad booty. "It'll be fun!"

"But…but I-" Orihime stammered, her brain failing her from so much blood rushing to her head.

"Think about it, Orihime…" Nel whispered into her ear seductively. "You like Ichigo, right? You're going to need experience to please him once you two get together…" she teased, having pieced together that Orihime had a huge crush on Ichigo.

Orihime went quiet at that statement. Staring at Halibel's throbbing member, she realized that Nel had a point. But more so than that, Orihime couldn't deny how turned on she was from watching the two women fuck. Already she could feel her lower half become moist, her heart beating fast in her chest. "Um…" she looked up meekly at Halibel, clearly intimidated by the woman's girth. "Okay. Just…please be gentle."

Nodding, Halibel gripped her shaft and guided it to Orihime's lips. "Only if you're a good girl and suck me off."

Orihime's heart thumped in her chest like made as the tip of Halibel's futa cock neared her lips. Remembering the locker room conversations she'd overheard from some of the other, more flirtations classmates at school, Orihime opened her mouth and gave the woman's dick a shy lick. '_It's hot…' _she noted. Opening her mouth a little wider, she wrapped her lips around the head of the thick shaft. '_It tastes funny,' _she thought. Yet the naughtiness of it all spurred her on. Slowly she moved her head forward, taking Halibel deeper into her mouth.

"Mmmmhhh…" Halibel hummed as she was blessed with the wet tightness of Orihime's mouth. The girl bobbed her head back and forth, tasting Nel's juices from when Halibel rocked Nel's world. She smiled as Orihime took her deeper and deeper into her mouth, her jaw widening as she was forced to take the woman's big girth. "She's not bad."

Nel giggled when she saw Orihime start to get into it. She could tell that Orihime was already aroused and getting more turned on by giving Halibel head. "See? Why don't we have some more fun?" She pulled Orihime's head away from Halibel's cock and nodded at her queen.

In the span of a few seconds, Orihime found herself stripped naked, her beautiful body bare to the two futa Arrancars. Halibel smirked when she saw how big Orihime's breasts were. Though Orihime hadn't fully bloomed into womanhood, she was almost as stacked as her and Nel.

Helping the naked teen stand up, Nel and Halibel guided Orihime over to the bed, lying her down in the middle of it. Halibel sat in front of the orangette's head while Nel straddled her stomach. When Halibel tilted her head back, Orihime opened her mouth and accepted the Arrancar's member. Heat began to burn in Orihime's bosom when Nel slid her own futa cock between her breasts, enjoying the soft firmness of the girl's tits with a nice paizuri.

"Mmmmh…" Orihime moaned as she swallowed Halibel's cock. The hot taste made Orihime's mind melt. That dirty part of her mind secretly wondered if Ichigo's manhood tasted just as good. She lay there, helpless before the two horny women while they pleasured themselves with her body. Halibel pushed further down her throat, stuffing Orihime's mouth with cock. "Gkkkk!" Orihime gagged, her hazel eyes widening as she found it hard to breathe.

"Relax…" Halibel said softly, patting her stuffed cheek. "Just let it happen."

Orihime soon managed to relax her mouth, letting Halibel fuck her face without fear thanks to the woman's kind words. It took a few moments to adjust to having a huge cock rammed down her throat but as Rangiku once told her when Orihime ate a whole banana on a dare: "You've got some gifts."

Nel played with Orihime's tits while she slid her dick in and out of the fleshy vice. Her thumbs circled Orihime's pink nipples, watching with glee as they hardened. Her breathing started to quicken as her hips moved faster, her sensitive cock throbbing with pleasure. "Wow, Orihime!" she panted, her pussy dripping juices onto the girl's flat belly. "Your boobs feel so good! Ah!" Her smile widened as she felt something boil over inside her. "I'm gonna blow!"

Watching Nel on the verge of climax made Halibel chuckle. "Nel, you were always such a quickshot," she teased.

All Nel could do was smile. "With tits like these, it's impossible to hold it in!" She fucked Orihime's round puppies vigorously. "Cumming! I'm cumming!" Pulling out of Orihime's breasts, the green-haired Arrancar threw her head back and moaned wildly before her cock erupted all over Orihime's breasts.

Orihime felt a hot wetness cover her tits. Halibel decided to pull out of Orihime's mouth. She'd like to cum in the girl's wet orifice but wanted to save her ejaculation for later.

Taking deep breaths, Orihime sat up and looked down at her cum-covered breasts. "It's so hot…" she breathed. Curious, she scooped up some of the spunk with a finger and tasted it. "It tastes weird."

Halibel reached around and cupped Orihime's bouncy tits. "Well, I guess synthetic cum would taste different from the real thing," the woman noted. "And don't worry. We might have become futas but there's no chance of getting you pregnant. Which is quite good…" she whispered into the girl's ear as her hand reached down to touch Orihime's wet pussy, "because we'll be pumping you full of cum soon."

Orihime's lip started to quiver with excitement, her arousal undeniable when Halibel's slim fingers started to rub her folds. "I…" she started before she saw Nel crouch down in of her, spreading the teen's legs. "Nel?"

"I want to see how good you taste, Orihime," Nel said with a knowing smile before licking her pussy. "Mmmh, so sweet…"

The girl couldn't mask the lewd moan, her body tingling with pleasure as she was fingered and ate out. "Ah! Nel! Halibel!" she panted. Halibel's fingers spread Orihime's lips, letting Nel stick her tongue into the girl's honeypot. Her head rolled back onto Halibel's shoulder, letting the woman turn her head and give her a deep kiss. '_My first kiss…' _Orihime lamented for a moment, her wish to give her first kiss to Ichigo tossed to the side. '_And yet…' _

"Mmmmhh!" Orihime moaned into Halibel's plump lips. Halibel opened her mouth, letting her tongue come out and play. The teen melted into the kiss, sucking on Halibel's tongue. The Arrancar explored the depths of her mouth with her pink tongue while fondling her large tits, smearing the sticky cum that Nel had sprayed all over them. Orihime groaned as Nel started to pump her fingers into her cooch, touching spots that the naïve girl had never had touched before. Soon her body began to work in rhythm to Nel's pumping, Halibel rubbing her huge tits into her back, her dark nipples digging into her soft skin while her futa cock poked her backside.

A sensation began to grow inside of Orihime, one that the girl had never felt before. She pulled away from Halibel's lips and threw her head back. "Ah! Ahh!" she moaned while her legs instinctively opened wider. Her hands grabbed Nel's head, clutching her mask fragment and she arched her back. She tried to fight the feeling inside her but there was no holding it back, like a grenade that had the pin already pulled.

"I think she likes it," Halibel smirked. She enjoyed the sounds Orihime was making. She was certainly more adorable than her subordinates. When Orihime turned to look at her Halibel knew that girl was at her limit. "How cute," she mused before kissing Orihime's sweet lips. "Cum for us. Show me and Nel your sex face."

With Nel's fingers pumping rapidly in and out of her pussy, making the dirty sounds her cunt was making ring in her ear, Orihime didn't make Halibel wait long. "I'm…I'm…" she squeezed her eyes shut when the coil inside her began to unwind. "I'm cumming!" At the precise point where she climaxed, Halibel turned her head and ate her spewing moans with a deep kiss. Orihime melted into Halibel's plump lips, losing control of the lower half of her body.

Nel watched in amazement as Orihime squirted all over her face. "Wow! She's quite a gusher!" she marveled, her hair dripping with pussy juices before turning away.

Orihime's mind was hazy in the afterglow of her heavy orgasm. Her eyes blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the fog that obscured her hazel orbs. When she finally became aware of herself, she realized that she was now laying down on her back…with Halibel on top of her and between her legs.

"Don't pass out on us yet, Orihime. We're not done yet." She rubbed the head of her length against Orihime's pink lips. "Deep breaths, my dear."

The breath was knocked out of Orihime when Halibel pushed into her pussy, the Arrancar claiming her virginity with one thrust. Orihime's hazel eyes widened and she clutched the sheets beneath her as her womanhood was speared by the Arrancar's length. Halibel noted the lack of a barrier but paid it no mind, chalking it up to Orihime tearing it through some physical activity. She knew a virgin when she felt one and Orihime was definitely a virgin.

Closing her eyes, the blonde Arrancar let out a groan of pleasure as she pushed deeper and deeper into the girl. Her thrusts were small and light, intending to get Orihime used to her size inside her. Nel sat near the girl's head, running a hand through her hair soothingly to calm her down, knowing that the pain would be harsh on the girl for now.

"Ah!" Orihime finally cried out as Halibel bottomed out her pussy. "It's…it's so big!"

"I know it hurts right now," Halibel nodded, reaching out to palm Orihime's bouncy breast. "But trust me, you'll learn to love it."

Gripping Orihime's legs and pushing them back, Halibel started to fuck Orihime harder. "Ohh…" Halibel moaned, a surly smile spreading across her face. "Fuck! You're tighter than I thought!"

"Ah! Ahhh!" groaned Orihime as her pussy was reshaped by the woman's futa cock. Her body shook when Halibel increased the tempo, the sound of their bodies coming together ringing in her ears. "Ohh! Oh god! So big!" she panted. "I…I can feel it so deep inside me!" And yet, as Halibel continued to pound her pussy, Orihime began to feel the pain inside her melt away. In its place came bliss. "Ohhhhh!"

"See? You're starting to feel it," Nel smiled before reaching down and stroking herself. "Now then, won't you make me feel good too, Orihime?" she asked, aiming her cock at Orihime's face.

Staring at Nel's futa cock, Orihime suddenly felt a wave of newfound lust surge through her, wanting to suck her off while Halibel fucked her pussy. Leaning towards Nel, Orihime wrapped her lips around the green-haired woman's member and started to suck her off. "Mmmmh…"

Nel's head rolled back and groaned, smiling heavenly while Orihime gave her head. She reached out and grasped Orihime's breasts, mesmerized by their bouncing as Halibel fucked her silly. "Ohhh! That's a good girl, Orihime!" she panted as Orihime's head continued to bob back and forth.

The ecstasy coursing through her threatened to melt Orihime's mind. Halibel let go of her legs, letting her wrap them around the woman's curvy waist. Orihime couldn't' get enough of this feeling. Her only regret that Ichigo wasn't in here to give her the same pleasure but she'd make do with her two friends. Her hand reached down and rubbed her clit, her sensitive nub adding to the pleasure while the Arrancar on top of her made her pussy memorize the shape of her cock and Nel continued to play with her breasts, thumbing her perky pink nipples.

The bedroom's symphony of moans, skin slapping and panting continued as the three ladies fornicated. So soon becoming a woman, Orihime could feel the pleasure pool inside her, her legs tightening around Halibel's waist and her toes curled. Pulling away from Nel's futa cock, Orihime threw back her head while her back arched. "It's…I…I can't…" she groaned, her vision blurring while Halibel kept bottoming out her pussy. "I'm cumming!"

Walls tightened around Halibel's cock, halting her movement. She and Nel watched with grins on their faces as the orangette climaxed, sweat dripping down Orihime's soft skin as she writhed in ecstasy, her hand rubbing her clit vigorously while she reached her peak. "Ahhhh!" she cried out, unable to handle such passionate feelings. Leaning down, Nel silenced the girl with a deep kiss, devouring her moans while she played with Orihime's breasts. "Mmmmh!" the two ladies moaned. Halibel smiled at the scene, her hands joining Nel's in fondling the girl's breasts.

But the queen wasn't through yet. "Nel, why don't we show Orihime some double loving?" she teased, gripping Orihime's hips and lifting her up. Orihime's mind came back to her and she found herself lying on top of Halibel, the woman running her hands down her naked back until they reached the teen's soft buns, spreading them wide while she started to thrust up into Orihime's snatch. "It's not nice to leave her out of the fun, wouldn't you say?" she teased the moaning girl. "And if you're going to pleasure your friend Ichigo, then there's something else you should get use to giving him."

"What?" Orihime moaned before she felt another pair of hands on her ass.

"Giving him a piece of this sweet, sweet ass," Nel said, stroking her cock with one hand. "Don't worry. Just loosen up and I promise it'll feel good."

"Ah!" Orihime gasped as Nel pressed the tip of her cock against her ring of muscles. Halibel stopped thrusting for a moment while Nel pushed into Orihime's asshole, popping her black cherry. "Oh my god!" Orihime cried out as Nel's cock filled her bottom. "Ahhhh!" she yelled, her ass being stretched to limits, tears running down her face from the pain. Nel was just as big as Halibel, and the woman beneath her wasn't exactly small. Halibel moaned as Orihime's pussy suddenly tightened around her cock, fighting the urge to cum instantly.

Running her hands down Orihime's back soothingly, Halibel gently kissed Orihime. "Just relax. I know it hurts now. But trust us, once you get used to it, you'll never want it to stop," she whispered seductively into her ear. "Just relax, Orihime…"

Taking deep breaths, Orihime nodded, putting her head on Halibel's shoulders, trying to relax her asshole while Nel invaded her bottom. Just like when Halibel deflowered Orihime, Nel went slow and steady, pushing deeper and deeper into Orihime's derriere. Orihime could feel it practically touching her stomach. Nel leaned forward and pressed her huge breasts onto Orihime's back, sandwiching the girl between the two Arrancars. "Mmmmh, you're so tight…" Nel whispered into Orihime's other ear. "You need to visit more often."

Soon Orihime finally began to relax her ass. Feeling Orihime loosen up, both Arrancars started moving. Orihime cried out as the pleasure in her pussy mixed with the burning pain in her ass. "Oh god! Oh! Ah!" The two women moved in synch, Halibel pushing in and Nel pulling out. Orihime wrapped her arms around Halibel's neck and moaned as the two women gave her double penetration.

As Orihime relaxed more and more, the two sped up. The pain in Orihime's behind faded as her ass was stretched by Nel's futa cock, unbearable pleasure taking its place. All she could do was cling to Halibel while the two rocked her world, feeling Nel's hard nipples rub into her back and Halibel's rubbing together with hers. Her whole became felt sensitive, a feeling that only increased as the queen pounding her pussy started to thrust in and out of her like a madwoman.

The urge to cum starting to become overbearing, Halibel gripped Orihime's round ass and started to thrust harder, the head kissing Orihime's womb again and again. She reveled in Orihime's debauched face, the moans spewing from her pink lips music to her ears. Reaching up, she pulled Orihime into another deep kiss, her tongue tangling with the girl's in a mad, seductive dance. "Mmmmh!" the two moaned into each other's lips. As soon as they parted Nel wanted to join in on the fun, turning Orihime's head to give her a smooch. "Your ass feels so good," Nel purred, her hips moving with a mind of their own.

Orihime could barely think. The two futas were turning her mind to mush, her holes feeling on fire as Nel stretched her ass to the limit and Halibel invaded her womb. "OHHHH! MY HOLES FEEL SO GOOD! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!" Orihime shouted, unable to take it any longer.

"Go on, cum for us, Orihime," said Halibel. Her cock pulsed while she thrust straight into her womb, ready to blow.

"Let's cum together," Nel added, feeling close to orgasm herself.

As one, the three women climaxed together. Orihime's vision faded to white as she experienced the biggest orgasm of her life. Her pussy and asshole clenched around the invading cocks, pushing the two women over the edge. Their cries joined Orihime's as they blew their loads, staining Orihime's holes with white hot cum.

"OHHHHHHHHH!"

Minutes ticked by as the three lay there on the bed, Orihime smooshed between the two busty women. She groaned as the two slowly pulled out of her holes, Nel hopping off the bed to go clean herself up.

"Mmmmh…" Orihime moaned as Halibel kissed her once more. The two women cupped each other's breasts as they made out, Halibel's cock rubbing against her leg as they lay there.

Stepping out of the shower, the now clean Nel lay back down next to Orihime. "That was fun, Orihime," she said, running a hand across the girl's smooth belly. "But we're not quite done yet…" Slowly her hand crept down towards Orihime's pussy…

"Huh?" Orihime pulled away from Halibel's soft lips and looked at Nel puzzled. She felt so tired. She was sure that they were done, at least for now. As she looked at Nel, Halibel's hand began to go down Orihime's body. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we've had so much fun with you, my dear. But it wouldn't be fair if we didn't let you be on top for once," Halibel whispered, licking her earlobe tenderly.

Orihime gasped as the two women started rubbing her clit. But when the two women started to glow she realized it was more than that. They were sending their spirit energy straight into her body.

Or to be more precise, they were sending their energy straight into her clit.

"What are you-OHH!" Orihime's eyes widened as she felt a bizarre sensation in her loins. Looking down, her eyes came close to popping out of her head when she saw her sensitive nub start to grow and grow. She tried to stop the two but her arms and legs felt like lead after getting fucked silly. Her body tingled as her sensitivity heightened, the growth of her clit growing bigger and bigger. "What is this?!" she squealed, her hands going to her face.

"Just relax and enjoy, Orihime." Nel kissed her cheek, watching as Orihime's appendage almost completed its metamorphosis. "I promise it'll feel good to be on the receiving end."

Once the transformation was finished Halibel and Nel took their hands away. "Goodness, she's quite big," Halibel noted. "I think we may have overdid it."

Looking down, Orihime saw that the girls had turned her into a futa. And to top it all off, she was now bigger than both Arrancars!

"Well now," Nel reached out and grasped Orihime's new appendage. Orihime arched her back and moaned lewdly, the sensitivity of her new futa cock overwhelming. "She's quite sensitive. Shall we break it in?"

Halibel grinned. "Let's."

Suddenly Orihime realized that her stay in Hueco Mundo would be a lot longer than she anticipated…

The End


End file.
